The present invention relates to a device operated by water flow for revolving a drum or spool about a central axis thereof so as to wind and/or unwind a length of a flexible material thereon or thereof, respectively. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for winding and/or unwinding a length of flexible material, such as a hose, cable or chain, around a central axis of a spool or drum using water flow.
The use of hydraulic pressure combined with a suitable actuator (e.g., a piston) or a suitable motor (e.g., a vane motor, a gerotor internal gear motor, piston motor, an external gear motor, etc.) has long been used as direct means for moving objects or parts thereof. Such use of hydraulic pressure has three major characteristics. First, the hydraulic liquid is contained in a closed reservoir and is recycled. Second, due to lubrication and pressure resistance properties, the hydraulic liquid is typically selected to be oil. And third, the pressure is provided by an electrically operated device. One example of such use of hydraulic pressure is the amusement helicopter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,372 to Lorence et al.
The pressure associated with blocking a flow of water by an obstacle has been employed by mankind for centuries to move objects, perhaps the most familiar example is the water wheel of water driven flour mills, wherein the water flow is provided by a naturally occurring water stream (e.g., a river).
For the specific application of fluid operated bathtub lifts designed for invalid occupants, employed is a hydraulic pressure associated with an actuator, wherein the hydraulic liquid is household pressurized water discarded after use to a drain. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,770 to Grant, 3,545,013 to Discoe, 3,381,317 to Daniels et al., and 5,279,004 to Walker.
For the specific application of a combined toy and water sprinkling device, employed is a hydraulic pressure associated with a vane motor, wherein the hydraulic liquid is household pressurized water which are used to water a lawn and operate the toy, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,743 to Westover and Larson.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,188 teaches the use of water pressure as a sole means of operating ride-on toys and garden tools. Operation of these items is accomplished by causing water to flow through, and thereby operate, a water driven motor. Motor types described include a rotating motor, an external gear motor, a linearly translating actuator, and a rotatable actuator. In general, these motor types include those which transform a rotational movement to a translational movement and those which transform a. translational movement to a rotational movement. This patent does not teach gathering of any item external to the invention to a place within, or in close proximity to, the invention using the water driven motor of the invention. The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,188 is incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, the scope of the prior art in using water based hydraulic pressure in combination with an actuator or motor is limited to very specific applications.
Devices which serve to conveniently store flexible material, for example a garden hose, in winds around the central axis of a spool or drum are common. These devices typically include a rotatable spool (or drum) capable of accommodating a length of the flexible hose, a shaft with a handle and a means for connecting the device to a water supply so that the hose can be used for irrigation while connected to the device. As the length and diameter of the stored hose increase, the amount of effort required to rewind the hose onto the device after use increases, especially since the hose is generally filled with water during this procedure. A motor to supply the force to perform this procedure, and to a lesser extent to unwind the hose before use, would therefore be advantageous. However, since the device is generally used outside, electricity to power a motor may not always be available. In addition, operation of an electric motor in proximity to a device through which water flows presents a potential hazard of electric shock.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a device for winding a length of flexible material in winds around a spool which rely upon water flow to drive a motor capable of winding, or unwinding the hose.
According to the present invention there is provided a water flow operated device for winding and/or unwinding a length of flexible material which comprises: (a) a stationary element; (b) a spool having a central axis, the spool being rotatably engaged by the stationary element and being rotatable about the central axis; and (c) a water flow operated mechanism being engaged by the stationary element for controllably rotating the spool.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the water flow operated mechanism includes: (i) a water operated motor; (ii) a water inlet for directing water into the water flow operated mechanism, the water inlet being communicable with a household water source; (iii) a water outlet for directing water out of the water flow operated mechanism; and (iv) a valve for controlling a flow of water through the water flow operated mechanism.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the water flow operated mechanism includes a water operated motor selected from the group consisting of an external gear motor, a vane motor, a gerotor internal gear motor, a rotating actuator, a piston motor, a converter for conversion of a linear motion to a rotational motion, or any other hydraulic motor.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the flexible material is at least partially wound on the spool.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the flexible material is selected from the group consisting of a hose, a rope, a cable, a chain and a wire.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the valve is selected from the group consisting of a linear selector valve and a rotating selector valve.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the valve has at least two operation states, an open operation state and a closed operation state.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the valve has at least two operation states, an operation state which directs water into the water flow operated mechanism and an operation state which directs water away from the water flow operated mechanism.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the operation state which directs water away from the water flow operated mechanism directs water to a channel is fluidally communicable with a hose.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, a direction of rotation of the water operated motor is reversible such that the winding and unwinding of the length of flexible material are both performable by the water operated motor.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the valve has at least three operation states, a first operation state which directs water into the water flow operated mechanism, a second operation state which directs water to a channel being fluidally communicable with a hose and a third operation state which is a closed operation state.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the water outlet is fluidally communicable with a hose.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the water flow operated mechanism is fluidally communicable with a first water source and the hose is fluidally communicable with a second water source.
The present invention successfully addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing a device for winding/unwinding a length of flexible material in winds around a spool which rely upon water flow to drive a motor capable of winding, or unwinding the flexible material. The device eliminates the need for an electric motor, thereby making the device operable in the absence of an electric power source and thereby reducing the hazard of electric shock, especially when used for xe2x80x9cwet applicationsxe2x80x9d, such as winding/unwinding a garden water hose.